


Meteor Showers Bring Adam DeFlowered

by aletter2elise



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Snowballing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: Nigel takes Adam out to see a meteor shower and plans on tonight being the night they finally have sex.





	Meteor Showers Bring Adam DeFlowered

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be nothing but pure smut, but my muse had other ideas. It maybe too sweet, not tooth rotting I hope. I blame it on all the Angry Orchard Rose Hard Ciders and the starburst candies I had while writing this lol.
> 
> I have been to Manhattan before, but never the Appalachian Trail. I detailed the scenery more to the trails of where I live.

 

The relationship of Nigel and Adam was far from complicating. There was chemistry and laughter. Brutal honestly and endless making out sessions. Thou they didn't have a whole lot in common, their relationship was almost perfect. It started with just spending time doing things Adam enjoyed. Like trips to the planetarium and museums or walks in the parks and zoos. Nigel had grown to love those things too. Adam didn't like going to places they were noisy and full of people, but for Nigel he did. Nigel would teach him how to dance at one of his nightclubs he and Darko owned. He would take Adam to the target range for the younger man to learn how to shot a gun. He told Adam that self defense was important especially if he wasn't there all the time to protect him.

 

They have become inseparable. Sex on the other hand, was non existent. Not that they haven't fooled around with blowjobs and jacking off in the shower, but Adam was unsure of how it worked. Nigel knew the boy was inexperienced, but hoped that he could guide him to the next level. Tonight, he wanted to show Adam just how much he adored him.

 

The news broadcaster announced a meteor shower was going to take effect tonight. Nigel thought this would be the perfect opportunity for Adam and himself to consummate their relationship. He had it all worked out in his brain. While Adam was at work, Nigel spent the day planning for a romantic night out of the city to the countryside to see the meteor shower away from the light pollution of Manhattan. He had some help along the way. Mrs. Miller, the kindly old neighbor lady a few doors down from Adam's apartment, helped Nigel prepare a picnic dinner. Nigel then packed up a cooler to chill a bottle of champagne and strawberries. He also packed a warm fleece blanket and pillow. And he couldn't forget the lube. Everything was ready according to Nigel's plan. They would take his new red Mustang convertible he took as a payment of sorts from one of his drug deals gone wrong. The fucker that double crossed him, deserved a bullet in the head for trying to scam him out of his coke. So Nigel got a car from all of the bloodshed. Win-win.

 

Adam arrived home the same time like always. He placed his leather messenger bag on a chair and took his suit jacket off to hang on a hook.

 

He was startled by a pair of strong manly arms wrapping around his form and kissing his neck. “Hello, gorgeous. Did you have a good day?”

 

Adam smiled, turning his body around to face the older man. “I did. Thank you.”

 

Nigel put his hands to the younger man's neck and softly kissed him. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

“A surprise?” Adam furrowed his eyebrows. “But its not my birthday, Nigel. My birthday is in June. It's the middle of September.”

 

“I know that.” Nigel grinned. “But tonight there is a meteor shower taking effect.”

 

“There is?” Adam beamed.

 

“Yes, my darling. It was on the news this morning and I want to take you out of the city to see it tonight.” Nigel answered, giving Adam a kiss on the cheek.

 

“But what about dinner? I don't want my routine messed up.” Adam worried.

 

“No worries. I've made a picnic dinner. We can eat while watching the sunset.” Nigel held Adam's hand, leading the younger man to his bedroom. “Go on, get changed and we will leave before nightfall.”

 

“Is it macaroni and cheese? And don't forget the broccoli and chicken.” Adam advised.

 

Nigel laughed. “Of course it is, sparrow. Now go get ready.”

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

Nigel drove them a good hour and a half out of Manhattan up north to the Appalachian Trail. It was a public place, but Nigel knew that he would be able to find an area for privacy yet open enough to see the night sky. He found a dirt road off of the main trail to an open meadow. Nigel made sure that no one would spot them here. He didn't care if people saw them naked, but he knew Adam would and be skiddish about striping down in public. The sun was about to set within minutes and Nigel parked the car in the tall grass for a bit of camouflage. Adam was ecstatic. “This is a perfect place to visibly see Orion and Sirius. We can also get a clear view of the Ursa constellations.”

 

“And we will. But first, lets eat and watch the sun go down.” Nigel suggested, as he opened the convertible top. He gestured Adam to sit beside him in the back seat as they ate their homemade picnic dinner.

 

“Watch.” Nigel pointed to the horizon. “If you listen carefully, you can hear the sun dip into the ocean and hiss out.”

 

Adam frowned. “That's not logical, Nigel. It's impossible for the sun to touch the ocean.”

 

Nigel turned, looking at Adam with a smirk on his face.

 

“You made a joke?” Adam blinked.

 

Nigel laughed, not at his stupid joke, but the expression on the younger man's face. “I did, sparrow. I did.”

 

After dinner and the sky began to darken into the blanket full of sparkling stars, Nigel opened the bottle of champagne from his cooler and poured it into two plastic cups from the picnic basket. He handed one to Adam and they clinked their cups for a toast. They took a drink of the alcohol, the bubbles tickling Adam's nose. The happy couple cuddled beside each other in the back seat of the mustang convertible with the blanket Nigel packed on their lap.

 

Some time later, Nigel opened his cooler once more to retrieve the box of strawberries and a container of whip cream. “I also brought dessert. I know you like berries.”

 

Adam picked a strawberry from the box and took a bite. “Thank you, Nigel. But what is the whip cream for?”

 

Nigel smiled. “To dip the berries in.” _Among other things._ He wickedly thought.

 

“Oh...” Adam said, taken another strawberry and dipping it onto the fluffy white cream.

 

Nigel watched as Adam started licking the cream from the berry in a non-sexual manner. How Nigel wished he was that berry right now. Nigel shook his head from his clouded brain and also took a strawberry, dipping it in the cream as well. He took a big bite of the fruit, causing cream to smear all over his lips on purpose.

 

“Kiss me.” Nigel said, finishing his bite of the tart fruit.

 

“Your mouth is all covered in cream.” Adam stated.

 

“So fucking what? Lick it off.” Nigel teased.

 

Adam leaned over to Nigel's lips and hesitantly took a lick of the cream. He then slowly pressed his lips to the older mans for a soft, wet kiss. Nigel moaned, melting into the kiss by wrapping his arms around Adam's lithe form. The kissing became deep and urgent, neither one of them wanting to break away. It was Nigel who let go first. The older man tried to regain his breath as his groin throbbed with arousal. Adam looked up, smiling and pointing to the shooting stars in the sky. “Look, Nigel. Do you see it?”

 

Nigel smiled as he held the younger man tightly and looked up at the meteor shower. It was like the universe was giving them their own private show. “I'm not one for words, but this is kind of romantic. Don't you think?”

 

Adam kept his eyes on the sky. “Literally, yes. I suppose.”

 

Nigel cupped Adams cheek and turned the younger man's face to his. “Adam, look at me gorgeous.” Adam tried very hard to look into Nigel's dark brown eyes. He wasn't good with eye contact, but for Nigel, he was willing to try anything.

 

“We're having a moment and I am going to kiss you now. Is that ok, sparrow?” Nigel said, caressing Adam's face.

 

Adam nodded, his lips trembling a little with anticipation. Nigel quickly brought their mouths together for another heated kiss. Their making out continued with hands touching all over exposed skin. Their breathing erratic, and Nigel pulled Adam on top of his lap to straddle him. Adam kept kissing the older man frantically. Nigel felt like the younger man was going to devour him whole. Nigel was a sweaty, hot mess and wanted more. Needed more of his Adam.

 

“Oh God, Adam. I want to fuck you so bad.” Nigel moaned, as he kissed all over Adam's neck. _“Did I just say that out loud? Oh Fuck! Fuck!”_

 

“Why don't you?” Adam said plainly.

 

“Adam...” Nigel whispered, lost for words.

 

Adam bit his lip feeling nervous, but wanted to tell Nigel how he was feeling. “I think I'm ready. You have been so patient with me. And I want you to be my first.” Adam took a shaken hand and placed it onto Nigel's growing erection. “I know you are ready too. I can feel it. But please, be gentle with me.”

 

“Oh Adam...I will do anything you want as long as you keep touching me like that.” Nigel groaned, placing his larger hand on top of Adam's. The friction continued and Nigel placed his other hand on top of Adam's own achingly hard member. 

 

The two men rubbed frantically onto their clothed cocks with eager hands. Adam deeply moaned, feeling hot and his cock feeling too sensitive in his jeans. Nigel unzipped the younger man's fly and slide his hand into his boxers, feeling the silky hard skin. Adam did the same and unzipped Nigel's jeans to free the older man's hard uncut cock. They returned their hungry mouths for more deep and passionate kissing. Their tongues plunging in for dominance. Nigel quickly reached for the bottom hem of Adam's sweater, trying to pull it over his head. Adam followed suit and tried unbuttoning Nigel's wiener dog shirt with trembling fingers. Both men couldn't stop breathing hard to their want of the feeling of skin to skin. Both half naked now, Nigel started to suck onto Adam's neck and took a free hand not touching Adam's erection, to his nipple. He gently pinched the rosy tip between his thumb and finger causing Adam to hiss. Nigel groaned to the sweet sounds of Adam's panting. It was like beautiful music to his ears. Adam couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch and taste his Nigel. So he lowered himself down the backseat of the mustang, facing the older man's leaking erection. He gently lapped at the tip like he did with the strawberry earlier, but tried to make it more alluring.

 

Nigel groaned, a hand going into Adam's hair. “Adam,...oh fuck, your tongue...”

 

“Is this ok?” Adam looked up, with innocent eyes.

 

“More then ok. Oh God don't stop.” Nigel demanded wantonly.

 

Adam continued licking all over Nigel's hard cock like a kitten lapping at a saucer of milk. He teased the slit, gently probing it with his sinful tongue, then finally plunging in and took him into his mouth.

 

“Damn...Fuck!” Nigel gasped, as he felt the wet heat of Adam's mouth all over him. The sucking pressure and the tongue winding all over his quivering member became too much for him. He was on the verge of exploding. He had to stop Adam before it all ended too soon.

 

“Oh Adam, you have to... have to stop baby.” Nigel moaned, gently pulling Adam off of his cock. “I must have you. Can I have you my sparrow?”

 

Adam scooted back up onto the backseat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He slowly looked up at Nigel and gave a small nod. Nigel scooted closer to into the younger man's proximity. He was about to slide Adam's jeans off his hips when the younger man pushed his hands away. Instead, Adam slipped off his shoes and socks. He then slowly pulled off his jeans and boxers with trembling hands. Adam throw them in the front seat, not caring at all about folding them. He looked at Nigel with the eyes of a lover, gazing over the older man with pure lust. Nigel hurried to rid himself of his own remaining clothing and reached for the picnic basket and took out the bottle of lube he had hidden in a cloth napkin. Setting the bottle aside, he grabbed Adam by the calves and scooted his body to lay on the back seat. Nigel got on his hands and knees on top of the shaking young man and started kissing his mouth to calm him. He then peppered kisses all over Adam's neck and torso, causing the younger man to shiver. Adam moaned when he felt Nigel's hand once again on his growing erection. Nigel gently stroked him, trying to distract Adam from what he really wanted to do. He moved his knees in between Adam's legs, causing the younger man to open them wider. Nigel then put both hands onto Adam's thighs and pushed his legs up high in the air. Adam could feel the night air touching his most private and intimate part of himself and he felt his whole body getting goose nip. Nigel growled at the delicious sight and quickly lowered himself to Adam's tight pink pucker. He licked a long trail of his tongue from Adam's hole to his balls, teasing the trembling man beneath him. Nigel gently ran his hands down over Adam's peach of an ass, loving the feeling of downy skin. Nigel almost felt like he was feeling up a teenager. Adam was so smooth and round and perfect. Nigel pulled his legs higher so he could take a bite of one of Adam's cheeks. Adam yelped in surprise. Nigel softly laughed, continuing to running his hands all over Adam's ass and thighs. Adam whimpered, biting his lower lip. He held his legs up high for Nigel. He wanted more. Nigel understood the younger man's urgency and lowered back down once more to Adam's asshole. He licked and swirled his tongue around Adam's hole, causing the younger man to moan louder.

 

Adam was feeling so hot, his skin glistening in sweat. “Nigel...I...I want...I mean...I like...”

 

“What do you want, baby?” Nigel harshly whispered.

 

“I don't know.” Adam shook his head, confused. He made a sobbing noise almost too soft for Nigel to hear.

 

“Shhh...It's ok Adam. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok.” Nigel soothed, caressing Adam's legs. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No. No please don't stop.” Adam begged. “Nigel. What am I supposed to do?”

 

Nigel smiled, sliding up to Adam's sweet face to kiss him. “Just relax and enjoy it, my darling.”

 

Nigel lowered himself back down and continued to lap at Adam's tender untouched hole. He could feel Adam starting to slowly loosen and gently pressed the tip of his tongue inside his lover's body. Nigel slowly began to tongue-fuck Adam, causing the younger man to make erotic, obscene noises. Just as Nigel's tongue slide inside all the way in, Adam screamed, cumming all over his stomach and thighs.

 

Nigel took in the breathtaking sight of a panting, heaving mess that was his Adam. All flushed and spent, Adam was the most sexy, beautiful man Nigel had ever seen in his life. Nigel moved up to Adam's stomach and started licking the cum clean off.

 

“Tastes good, baby.” Nigel whispered. He moved back up to Adam's face and started kissing him again, sharing Adam's cum. Adam scrunched his face in thought. He never tasted himself before and he felt like he rather enjoyed it. Nigel gave him one last peck of the lips before going back to the forgotten lube, wedged in the backseat. 

 

“Adam, turn over on your knees.” Nigel whispered, helping Adam to lean over the backseat. “Yes, just like that gorgeous.”

 

“Are we going to have coitus now?” Adam asked in a shaky voice.

 

“Oh yes.” Nigel grinned.

 

“But I can't see you like this.” Adam noted.

 

Nigel started caressing Adam's flank. “It will be easier this way your first time. I promise, I'll be gentle.” 

 

Adam nodded. “I trust you. You know what you are doing.”

 

Nigel chuckled. “That I do.” He opened the cap of the lube and started pouring some into the palm of his hand to warm it up. He then slowly probed a finger into Adam's hole and started to open him back up. Adam whimpered, closing his eyes to the strange but wonderful feeling of Nigel's wet finger. A second finger joined the first and Adam started groaning. He never felt so sexual in his life. Every touch of Nigel's hands, every lick of his tongue sent little shocks of pleasure all over his body. Everything, EVERYTHING felt so good. 

 

When Nigel felt like Adam was open enough, he started slicking up his hard as steel cock, moaning. He nearly spilled his seed all over himself to the sight of Adam's hole winking at him. He got into position, parting Adam's cheeks just enough to slowly enter the younger man with the tip of his cock. Adam froze, afraid to move. He started panting hard and his hands gripped the leather seat tightly. 

 

“You ok, sparrow?” Nigel wheezed, halfway home.

 

“Yeah, it pinches a little, but I think I'm ok.” Adam whispered.

 

Nigel gently pushed all the way in. He stilled for a moment to make sure he wasn't hurting the younger man.

 

Adam turned his head and nodded for Nigel to continue. Nigel slowly pulled out then pushed back in, stopping if Adam made a painful expression. The slapping of flesh against flesh continued in a steady rhythm. When Nigel finally hits Adam's prostate, the younger man screams. Nigel looks at Adam's face. His eyes a shut tightly closed, his face scrunched in concentration.

 

“Oh God...Nigel...I can see...stars.” Adam moaned, his eyes stilled closed.

 

“Yeah, baby?... are they bursting?” Nigel encouraged slamming hard on Adam's prostate. “Do you see them now?”

 

“Mmmm Yes, Nigel! I see them!.....Ohhhhh...Nigeeellll.” Adam moaned, breathing hard.

 

Nigel continued to thrust into Adam's welcoming body, both men panting and grunting from the effort. Nigel bent down to kiss all over Adam's back. He licked up the younger man's spine and brought one of his hands that wasn't holding onto Adam's hips to his semi-hard erection. He started stroking Adam to full hardness, causing the younger man to moan so loud, Nigel thought it would scare off the wildlife. 

 

Adam was feeling like he was about to teeter on the edge of orgasm. He pushed his ass hard against Nigel, encouraging the older man to go deeper inside him. Nigel quickly pounded harder. Both men were so eager for each other to cum, so hot that nothing else around them existed. Nigel quickly captured Adam's pouty lips for a searing kiss and shoved deep inside one last time and came hard. Nigel screamed Adam's name as he tried jerking Adam off harder, causing the younger man to release his own pleasure. 

 

Nigel collapsed onto Adam, trying hard not to swash the younger man. Adam tried to regain his breathing, feeling sore, but well fucked.

 

Nigel slowly pulled out of Adam and the younger man winched to the small pain of not having the older man inside him. Nigel groaned to the sight of his cum leaking out of Adam's hole. He gently massaged his thumb around the abused pucker and tried to push the cum back inside. Adam gasped, moaning to the strange feeling.

 

“Are you alright, my darling?” Nigel asked, looking up at Adam's face.

 

“Yes, Nigel. I liked it.” Adam smiled. Nigel pulled his thumb out so Adam could turn over to face him. Adam placed the palm of his hand to Nigel's scruffy cheek and kissed him softy. Nigel smiled into the kiss and kissed Adam back with all the love and admiration he could ever feel for another person in his whole fuck-up life.

 

 

“You are like...a part of...me.” Adam said, trying to make out the words. “I love you...I couldn't live...without you.”

 

Nigel beamed. “Until death do us fucking part, my darling.”

 

 

Tonight was the first time Adam didn't look up at the sky to see the stars. He already had one right here in his arms.

 

 

** ~Finis~  **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this fiction is based on an actual event that happened in my life. I was 20 at the time and took my significant other of 7 years to a hiking trail out in the country in the midwest where I'm from. It was summer and I made a picnic of homemade fried chicken with watermelon and champagne. We indeed watched the sun go down and the meteor shower along with some floating satellites. We didn't lose our virginity thou, that happened a different night. Sadly we parted ways, but it was one of the most happiest and romantic moments in my life. I hope to someday have a new beautiful memory with the man or woman of my dreams.


End file.
